Foxy ENG
by Nokado
Summary: The Yakfo Forest [AU]: completely different world created by nature. The main citizen of a forest is a little fox. It looks like humans are interested in him but animats aren't pleased from humans' intervention. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo. The Yakfo Forest to me.

* * *

The Yakfo Forest amazed the scientists from the beginning. For million years its ecosystem wasn't breached. Even in the slightest. The dinosaurs were fed by plants in here. But animals have something to be proud of. From the most delicate to the most dangerous. Little fox sighed in his sleep. He was dreaming about his friends from The Forest, he won't remember them. He was dreaming, covered in moss and flowers. Even the incoming scientists won't be able to wake him.

"What is it?" asked one of them while he photographed little creature.

"Shh... It's probably some race of a fox." he came closer. Fox didn't look like typical fox from their world: they had dirty fur, were aggressive and looked good only hanging on the wall. But that fox looked different.

His fur was clean, free from fleas, it was slightly sparkling, delicately waving on the tail. Its ears were lying on the top of its head.

"Interesting... Let's take it." And the man threw a tree's comforter and took little fox in his arms.

* * *

Animals were distressed. Everything started when humans came here and now they took little fox with them. Humans really didn't respect them, they knew it but it was a huge blow. It's time for humans to understand their lives depends much more from nature.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen was fascinated by his new discovery. Not only they found many new kinds they through were dead, discovered at least twenty new kinds and that number was rising. Above and beyond, forty minutes ago he found out that in a few moments, seekers were going to give him something... interesting.

"Captain!" he looked at one of them. He had something... fluffy in his hands?

"What is it?"

"We found it in The Forest, Captain. We..."

"Give me him." seekers dutifully obeyed. Little creature trembled from his cold hands. Sousuke felt its little heart was pumping blood. He decided before he starts examination, he'll warm up little fox.


	2. Chapter 2

"Strange..." Scientist stated. The animal itself wasn't fascinating but in this area no one saw a fox for a long time.

Slowly he took a scarf away from a little creature. Its whole body shook a little from a sudden disappearance of warm. Sousuke ran his fingers through delicate fur when the fox opened his eyes.

* * *

"...?" I slowly opened my eyes, it wasn't my crib which was made by Rukia and her friends. It was too white and too bright, from where I'm from there was never, even when it was a day, that much light.

I lifted my head and saw a little fox, he looked like me!

I inclided my head, the other did the same. On the one side, on the other side, I lifted my paw, he did the same!

I heard something, it wasn't anything I've ever heard, was it a fox or was it something more awful? The only thing could ever scare me was Kenpachi but only when he changed into his second form and only for the first time!

"So it's only an animal, nothing special..." Me, only 'an animal'? Excuse me?!

I showed this fox my displeasure by hissing but he didn't run, well, he should! I'm stronger than him, why isn't he running?

After a moment something hit my head lightly, I felt disoriented. I stood there not moving.

"Hm? Do you have something to say?"

"Of course I have! Whoever you are, you have to stop, if you don't I'll-!"

But whoever this fox was, he understood nothing.

Suddenly I was in the air, just like when Renji was playing with me this horrible game, I tried to escape but nothing worked.

* * *

I lifted the fox who suddenly started to show his displeasure. He started barking and tried to escape with no effort. I held him with one hand, with the other I opened the door to the laboratory.

There was many cages, full or waiting to be fulled. I choose the smallest one and moved it to the desk. I opened it and locked the fox in it.

* * *

After a moment I understood what just happened.

He locked me!

And in that small cage!

I mean, this cage isn't that small comparing it to my size but it doesn't matter!

I felt my heart beating fast, I could do nothing.

I looked around, I regreted it immediately. Animals were everywhere, every one of them were locked, all of them sad and alone.

"I don't want to be here...!" I said through tears.

What will happen to me now?

What about Rukia, Renji and everyone?

Why...?

What did I do?!

I laid my head on the hard surface. My ears laid near my head, my tail came closer to my body trying to give me some warm.

"Hey, you, new kid." I heard but ignored. "I know you don't sleep!" I sighed and slowly moved my head to the source of the voice. "Good. Where are you from?"

"Why do you care...?" I asked resigned.

"'Why do you care'? I can't even ask?!"

"Grimmjow, be nice!"

"I'm trying, okay?!"

"You and 'trying'? Ha!"

"Shut up, Nnoitra!"

"Shut up, everyone!" Some animal looked at me."So? Where are you from?"

"Y-Yakfo Forest." I said feeling another wave of sadness of thinking about home. I didn't hear the comments, the bad creature came back.

* * *

If someone was talking, they stopped when he came in the laboratory.

He went to the desk and looked at the fox.

He didn't look like he was happy, his ears pressed to his skull, fur being spiky, he laid on the farthest end of the cage.

"It won't change much." He commented. When he grabbed the syrgine to take blood to do some tests, the animal showed its displeasure louder. He sighed. "Still don't want to cooperate?" It was like one of the panthers wanted to comment about this whole situation by trying to rip off the bars.

* * *

He turned away from me. It's my chance!

I jumped off the desk and ran to the opened doors, no one will stop me on my way home!

* * *

When he looked again at the cage, his eyes met nothing. He turned away to see only a part of the tail running away.

Not thinking much, he tried to catch the creature allerting all of the security staff.

I was never good at running away, even when we played. All of "this" was huge! Well, maybe not like my Forest but it was close.

I went to one of the fork in the road, I sat down, I was breathing hard. I looked around.

It was like a cave, it was similar to the one I woke up in. It was one big crip and a few things similar to the trees. The smell was nothing comparing to the ones I knew, everything... Fake.

I touched my ears, something was wrong. I looked at my paws, they weren't paws anymore!

"Again...?" I sighed heavely with displeasure. Always when I was stressed out I was changing in... "this"!

Suddenly the doors were opened.

"Oh, oh." The strange fox came back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh oh.." The scientist heard someone say. He looked around but he found nothing out of normal.

Exept for one naked man in front of him.

"Em..." For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. He looked again at the boy's face but he seemed as clueless as him. "Can you please tell me why you're...?"

"I'm Ichigo!" He smiled and closed his brown and gold eyes, slightly turning his head to the right side. Sousuke didn't know what to do. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm just-." He stopped. "Nevermind. Could you wear... Anything?" He asked trying to be polite.

When he saw how troubled the other man seem to be when he grabbed one of the coats, he sighed and helped him wear it.

"Thanks!" Ichigo smiled again and to his shock he was licked on his cheek. He didn't have time to react when Ichigo jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

"What a strange day..." He shook his head. He needed some tea to calm down his nerves.

 ** _cookie*_**

He could finally get out of the strange jungle without anyone's notice, yaaay! He couldn't hide his exciment from the world, he wanted to show everyone his happiness and help anyone to achieve their own.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a bit, you ball of happiness!" He turned around and saw a red haired man, but his fur didn't look like his, he pouted at that. "Don't you have a work to do?"

"Nope!" Ichigo admitted showing his small fangs, Renji noticed that. "Do you know where the exit is? I want to go outside and go home!"

"Who doesn't..." Renji said under his breath. He looked at Ichigo again. He looked in his eyes and finally said. "You know we can't and stop acting like you're five."

"I'm two so hold your teeth!" Ichigo said while pouting more and more. "Anyway, who are you? Are you a monkey? You look like one, what's your favorite food? A banana?!" Ichigo laughed and laughed but Renji didn't like that. He grabbed Ichigo' s front shirt and looked in his eyes again.

"Oi, I don't know who you are, you little-."

"I'm a fox! And leave it alone, you'll ruin it!" Renji stopped and looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, are you that fox that we are-?" Ichigo didn't hear what he wanted to say but he bit one of the fingers that was holding him, luckily the bad guy left him alone and Ichigo wanted to play already, he had so much energy it almost hurt him!

So Ichigo, chased by angry-monkey, ran around the laboratory, many people were giving him stares but he was having too much fun to notice.

Until he hid in one of the rooms.

 ** _cookie*_**

"It's you again?" Sousuke almost groaned. He was too much stressed out because of the small fox that managed to escape. And now... This.

"Yup!" Ichigo said and laid his hands on Sousuke's desk. "Let's play!"

"I don't have time for that."

"But you're doing nothing!"

"I'm doing much more than you can imagine." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked in his eyes. Then he sat down on the floor and waited. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving until you play with me!" Sousuke sighed for the n-th time.

"What do you want to play?" Ichigo's eyes brightened and Sousuke groaned in his mind.

Ichigo grabbed him and soon they both sat down on the floor. Ichigo suddenly covered Sousuke's hand. Ichigo waited for Sousuke's move but he didn't.

"Your move." Ichigo waited but Sousuke didn't react. He huffed at the Sad looking man, he was looking like one sad man and Ichigo couldn't just let him be sad while he is super-happy! He grabbed forcefully the other man's hand and covered his then added his own. When Sousuke understood what to he repeated and soon unconsciously he find himself enjoying this small play with the other man. He didn't even notice when his face was covered in soft smile.

"I''m tired." Ichigo said and grabbed Sousuke' s hand and laid it flat against his face. Sousuke ruffled his hair and soon he found himself sleeping soundly with someone holding his hand.

Sousuke sighed softly. What is wrong with this guy?


End file.
